Nnamdi: The Story of Nuka's Son
by KaliJes
Summary: Discovered in the Gorge by Kovu when he was only a few days old, young Nnamdi (soon to be renamed Owiti) joined Pride Rock and quickly became friends with other cubs in the Pride. Life seemed perfect and Nnamdi grew up without knowing his real name or parents until one day his Mother appeared at Pride Rock determined to get her son back, and to see Kovu pay for killing Nuka...


_**Nnamdi: The Story of Nuka's Son**_

**_Chapter 1: A Mothers Anguish_**

The early rays of Dawn settled over the savannah. The birds songs carried through the air on a soft breeze. The night creatures retired for the day and the Day creatures began to stir. On Pride Rock a new life was welcomed into the world, and in the outlands one was seemed destined to end.

The sounds of a newborn cub's cry echoed through Pride Rock, a healthy girl was born to the proud Ari and Kai. The young cub had creamy gold fur coat and though no one could see it yet Ruby red Eyes just like her mother, but she had a brown tuft on her tail that reminded every one of her Father Ari. Everyone was delighted that a new cub has been born and no knew it more than Kai's Childhood friend Kiara Queen of Pride Rock who too was also expecting her first cubs within a week. "Congratulations! What's her name?" Kiara asked when the commotion died down. "Keme. It was Ari's sisters name." Kai said looking down at the newborn with a sad look in her eyes, Ari's sister had died in the battle between Simba and Zira. "Keme is a wonderful name, and with any luck she'll have her aunts warrior spirit." Kiara said to help lighten the mood. "I think Me and Kovu might have finally agreed on a name." Kiara said with a laugh. It was a joke in the Pride on which name they would choose for the future heir to the throne. If it was a girl from the start her name would be Lesedi which meant Light, but if the child was a boy it was a constant battle between two names. Mukki and Akelei . "Oh really which one did you decide on?" Kai asked "Actually Kovu came up with the name Tau." Kiara said. Kai nodded as Ari walked in. Ari had a dull Copper colored coat and a chocolate-colored mane with hazel eyes while Kai had a gold coat with ruby red eyes. Ari nuzzled his mate and looked down at his daughter for the first time. His eyes glowed with pride. "That's our daughter." he said as if he still couldn't believe that this miracle was theirs.

A voice behind them said "So this is what all the fuss is about." Everyone swiveled their heads toward the owner of the voice, Kovu king of Pride Rock. He then added as a joke "By the ways everyone was talking you would think there was a new King or something." Ari gave a smile towards Kovu while Kiara and Kai laughed a little. "Well on a serious note I'm going to go on the morning rounds." Kovu said while walking outside the cave. After a quick yawn Kovu stepped off of Pride Rock and headed towards the gorge.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Out Lands a Mothers sobs were heard. Masozi a pale, malnourished cream coat lioness with Emerald Green eyes was stricken with grief over the loss of not only her mate, but the father of her son Nnamdi. "Nuka...Why Nuka... Why Nuka..." Masozi whispered in between sobs while her newborn lay asleep in her arms. Even though a few months has passed since his death the wound was still fresh and new to her. Everyday she saw that scrawny excuse for a mane, every where she looked she saw his red eyes staring back into hers, and her son... her son was the spitting image of him.

Masozi looked around the place where she was forced to call home. It was the same termite hill where she and Nuka had spent a portion of the time from when they were cubs to the time they were Adults. She knew from personal experience that this was no place to raise Nnamdi, not only was their not enough food, but the water supply that came from the river ran dry. Within a matter of days if they were lucky and didn't die before then to live. Going to the pride lands was not a option. Why would she return to the place where the not only the reason why he died, but the one wouldn't save him live? No. Just No. It was Kovu and Simba's fault Nuka was dead she would never be able to look at them without strangling them let alone asking if she could live there. She noticed a slight change in the light. Dawn was near, It was time that she went to go visit the spot where Nuka died. Picking up Nnamdi in her mouth she stood up, stretched her legs, and climbed out of the termite hill and walked to the Gorge.

When the sky turned blue instead of a fiery red, Masozi reached the gorge. Slowly and carefully so she wouldn't drop Nnamdi, she climbed down the steep cliff and walked at a steady place where the log dam once stood. She set her son down, lay down on the ground and done what it seems like the only thing she did do for the last few months, she cried. She cried until they became sobs. With every tear that fell it seemed she had lost another part of Nuka. "Why? Why? Why did Nuka die? Why?" Her sobs were so loud she almost didn't hear the Roar that signaled that the King was coming into the Gorge. In a adrenaline based rush of fear and tears she raced towards the cliff wall, scaled it and only when she reached the top did she realized that she left Nnamdi in the gorge. She started to go back down to get him when she noticed a dark Lion walk towards the young cub who now noticed the absence of his mother and began to wail. Oh how it pained Masozi to her cub cry like that but the dark Lion was the King of the Pridelands and going back down there would mean certain death for both her and her cub since she was not welcomed there. All she could do was lie low and watch, and also pray to the kings of the past that Kovu did not hurt her son.

* * *

Kovu wandered in the gorge not expecting any thing to happen, but it was a peaceful place to think even though so much misery happened here. First Simba lost his father here, then Kovu lost his brother, and finally his mother. He realized that becoming King of Pride Rock he had done what his mother had destined him to do when he was first born, just not in the way she had imagined. "But what was the price for it" he thought as he remembered when his mother gave him his scar. He was so lost in his memories that he had to do a double take when he heard a wailing sound. At first he thought it was some wounded animal, but he realized it was not a wounded animal, but a cub.

Quickly he searched for the source of the sound and after a few minutes he found it. He was right it was a cub. It was no bigger then Ari and Kai's daughter, and it had light fur that reminded him off his brothers fur cot. Beige with just a hint of rust red and the fur on the tip of its tail was jet black. There was a few fleas on the cub and you could see the pour things rib cage. Kovu looked around for a sign of the cubs mother, but saw none. He knew that if he left the cub in the gorge it would die. So without a second thought he scooped up the cub in his mouth and ran in the direction of Pride Rock

* * *

Masozi watched the scene from on top of the gorge. When Kovu picked up her son she was about ready to go down their and rip out his throat, but before she even had a chance to start climbing back down Kovu had already raced down the Gorge and disappeared into a cloud of dust.

When she realized Kovu and Nnamdi was gone she howled in a mixture of anger and anguish. "**NNAMDI! NNAMDI! Nnamdi... Nnamdi..." ** she then sunk to the ground and began to shed the tears she didn't know she still had. "I will get my son back Kovu, Just you wait and see and when I do... You will pay..."

* * *

Down in the Gorge hidden in a cave a Lion laid down and watched the entire scene from when the Lioness first came to the gorge, to the king taking her cub, and finally her cries of pain as she realized there was nothing she could do to get her son back. The lion stood up and started to make his way out of the cave to go and she if he could help her, but the first step stopped him in his tracks. He had forgotten that his leg wasn't healed yet he laid back down and started to mumble intelligible words under his breath. The only thing that even made any sense was "_Might as well add that to the ever growing reasons why I hate the King" _ he grumbled and he went back to sleep.

* * *

**I'm Back! YAY! **

**ok confession time. I pretty much lost hope on the other stories because I just haven't had much inspiration for the other ones but this on will be finished because this story is based on the back story of one of my "Fursona's" In fact both cubs are my fursona's but Nnamdi's back story is a bit more interesting. **

**So what did you think? Also who do who think that mysterious Lion is? Leave your thought's in the comments. **

**Also *Spoiler Alert* due to the fact Kovu found Nnamdi and he can't tell him his name it's going to change next chapter to Owiti which means "The child who was thrown away" I only said this so you guys aren't confused next chapter. So Nnamdi is going to be called Owiti from here on out.**

**Also as always I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN IS THE PLOT AND Nnamdi/Owiti, Keme, Masozi, Ari, Kai, and Kiara's soon to be cubs. **


End file.
